mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Kingdom: Wrath of the Cute Queen
MySims Kingdom:Wrath of the Cute Queen is a sequel to MySims Kingdom. Since the last game King Roland has retired and moved to Speedville to for fill his dream of becoming a champion racer. Upon his retirement he left Princess Butter in charge of his kingdom. She promotes herself to queen and makes a few changes around the kingdom. For a start she now is the Royal Wandolier. And with her new powers she has changed the whole kingdom into a cute hell. She has trapped Lyndsay in her dungeon and made Buddy work on Renee's pig farm. Marlon still occasionally pops into the kingdom but he feels intimidated by all the cuteness so he tends to stay on The Isle of Magic.(Remember that this is not a real game ; ) ) - Matta_jr 0 Kingdom Points Capital Island Capital Island is almost the same as before except that Renee moved in (bringing Sir Percival J. Worthington IV with her). Also Princess Butter has taken over her father, who has moved to Speedville to for fill his life long dream of becoming a champion racer, and she has made the Kingdom a cute hell. Residents: *Princess Butter - Queen *Buddy - Pig Farmer *Lyndsay - Held in the Dungeon *Renee - Pig Farm Owner *Barney - Fisherman/Dock worker *(You)- Wonderlier 1 Kingdom Points Cowboy Junction Sadly Cowboy Junction isn't the place it once was. Roxie and Chef Gino have moved on and now there is nothing to attract visitors. Ginny asks you to invite some more people to move in and to make the island a fun place to live. And Roaslyn moved in as well as Skip but moves to Spookane when ypu finish this island. Residents: *Sheriff Ginny - Sheriff *Ol' Gabby - Blacksmith *Rusty - Reformed Outlaw *Roaslyn- Fisher Woman *Skip- Roaslyn's Farther and Constructer of island 2 Kingdom Points Farmville Residents: *Roxie Road - Dairy Farm Owner *Tim - Cattle Farm Owner *Walker - Agents HQ Farmville Boss *Martin- Taxi driver *Joshua- Spy The Blooming Gardens A natural paradise, The Gardens'are peaceful and cute. The Perfect place to read, garden or (in N.O.R.I.'s eyes) draw. Residents: *Poppy - Flower Shop Owner *Penelope - Flower Collector *Gertrude - Bug Collector *Kage- Gardener 3 Kingdom Points Appolo's Paradise Many studious MySims have got together to make a studious town, and '''Appolo's Paradise'is what they come up with. But there are some problems: theres been an earthquake and the amphitheatre has been destroyed and the Linda (a piano tutor) needs a piano and Madame Zoe has lost her crystal ball. Residents: *Trevor Verily - Actor *Madame Zoe - Fortune Teller *Gordon - *Linda - Piano Tutor Winter Hollow Residents *Jeremy Snoars - *Paul (the yeti) - 4 Kingdom Points Cutopia Residents: *Duchess Beverly - Duchess of Cutopia *Lord Daniel - Lord of Cutopia *Violet - *Spencer - Castle Guard *Wendalyn - The Cute Witch *Elmira- Hat Maker Coconut Island Residents: *King Mike Gray - King of the Coconuts *Ellen- Prisnor *Magret - Hunter *Derek- Prince of the Coconuts *Evelyn Gray - Visitor and Mike's Daughter *Celleda- Cafe Owner 5 Kingdom Points The Isle of Art Residents: *Phillipa - Museum Owner/ Artist *Arty - Artist *Jenny - Tour Guide *Mrs. C - Grumpy old woman who hates art *Mr. Popcorn - Refreshment Man 6 Kingdom Points Warriors Passage Residents: *Chef Watanabe - Sushi Chef *Master Aran - Martial Arts Expert *Samurai Bob - Samurai *Star - Ninja *Jimmy Watanabe- Trainer Sushi Chef 7 Kingdom Points Spookane Residents: *Sir Morcubus - Evil Genius *Goth Boy - *Zombie Carl - Caretaker *Yuki - *Grandma Ruthie - Cookie Shop Owner/Evil Genius Fan *Brandi - Guard *Esma - Slave *Blaine -Cleener *Mel - Video Game Person *Summer - Prisnor *Liberty - Prisnor *Travis- Hero *Mocubot - Robot used by all evil (to cause havok) *N.O.R.I- Gold Miner (Moves to Rocket Reef when finshed island) 8 Kingdom Points Funtonia '''Funtonia was origionally Candypalooza but was built up to become a massive island of Fun. Theres now a club, a casino, a hair salon and a journalism office.But theres a lot to do before the grand opening of CLUB CANDY. Resdents *DJ Candy-DJ *Sapphire-Assistant DJ *Zach-Assistant DJ *Rhonda- Tour guide *Merlin-Wizard of Fun *Pinky- Drawer 9 Kingdom Points Rocket Reef Residents: *Dr.F - Scientist *Alexa - Scientist *Prof. Nova - Astronomer *T.O.B.O.R. - Owner of the Diner *Proto-Makoto - *N.O.R.I. - Diner Waitress (Moves from Spookane to live with her Brother The Abandoned Temple Residents: *Sir Vincent - Archaeologist *Leaf - Rock Star *Petal - Flower Planter *Hopper - Leader of frogs *Sir Charles- Nature Hamer (Hired by Vincent) *Toarjiro- Builder (Sir Charles's Assitant) 10 Kingdom Points [[(Your Name)'s Island]] Residents: *(You) *Lyndsay *Buddy *Travis *Jenny *Makoto (after you make her into a human) *Gino- Royal Cook (More info later) Category:Games